


Insecurity (TM)

by Cecinashi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, this some sweet shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecinashi/pseuds/Cecinashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh dont we all love a little bit of this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity (TM)

He is laying on the couch, and she has his head in her lap. She is gently running her fingers through his soft hair.  
He has his eyes closed, carefully listening to the soft tunes she produces. She is singing him a lullaby. Her voice is overflowing with love and care, which can be noticed clearly even if she is almost whispering the song to him, wanting to bring him rest. Naturally he loves it, like he loves a lot of things about her. But her singing always manages to soothe him. She could be singing black metal and he would still be brought to ease by it.   
But there were certain things that even her voice can’t heal.  
And one of these things is expressed in the form of a sudden question from Taurys.  
“How do you manage to stay by my side?”  
The lullaby is interrupted in an instance.  
“..Huh?”  
Silence.  
“..Oh Taurys.” She rolls her eyes, shakes her head. This results in Taurys actually opening his eyes again, right on time to see her firmly grasp his face and bringing hers closer to his. Essentially bending herself over him. “I stay with your side, because you are the only one I want by my side, that I need by my side, and as long as I have you, I don’t need anyone else.” She huffs, rubbing his cheeks. “You have my heart, you know that. I won’t go anywhere as long as you take care of it. I trust you to treat it well though. I am sure you will.” She adds, in a softer tone, whilst looking straight into his eyes, a gesture that was returned by him. “It is not a difficult task to stay near the thing you treasure most. It is a difficult task to be apart from it.”  
Another silence.   
What comes next is just Taurys sitting upright, but still not entirely, so he is on the same eye-level as Natallia. There was no movement from either of them, the both of them just staring into each other’s eyes for a minute or so. Eventually it is Taurys who brings an end to it, by pulling her down on the couch with him so they are laying next to each other now. They are still gazing into each other’s eyes though. Until Taurys’ hands find their way a little bit more downwards, and he pulls up her shirt a bit. Only so he can tickle her sides though. Of course this immediately results in a loud snort from Nata, followed by a laughing fit and many attempts at trying to shove Taurys off the couch. Of course she doesn’t succeed at that. But he stops after a bit nevertheless, leaving Natallia still giggling and trying to catch her breath, semi curled up in a ball with her head against his chest. A wide smirk is visible on his face.   
“You are a tall shit, Taurys.”  
“Yes I am. But I am yours.”  
“–And I belong to you.”  
“Hm, so it shall be.”  
Then he slowly proceeds to press his lips to her neck, and moves one hand to the other side of it.  
“..What are you doing?” She inquires, finding herself unable to move her head to look at him for the moment.   
“Nothing, nothing.” But she could feel his smile against her skin.  
She just leaves it at that though. She closes her eyes, and begins humming her lullaby from earlier again as well picks up on petting his hair again.  
And she feels at ease once again.


End file.
